


homecoming.

by outpastthemoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x07: A Little Slice of Kevin, Kisses, M/M, Post-Purgatory, Reunions, Season gr8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the look in his eyes that gives it all away, and in that moment you realize Cas loves.</p><p>Then there’s the moment that comes right after, when you realize with a sudden, startling flutter of absolute wonder that Cas loves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homecoming.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Nach Hause Kommen (Übersetzung)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/971382) by [lumidaub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumidaub/pseuds/lumidaub)



It’s the look in his eyes that gives it all away, and in that moment you realize Cas _loves._

Then there’s the moment that comes right after, when you realize with a sudden, startling flutter of absolute wonder that Cas loves  _you_.

It’s the look in his eyes that does you in, because Cas’s looks are always intimate, so personal, always intense, always filled with some tentative question you’ve never been able to identify, much less answer, but this one’s different; it’s softer, it’s weariness and exhaustion and quiet relief.  

It’s the look of a man who’s finally found his way home, a man who has walked a thousand miles or more, just to find his way back to the one that he loves.

And it’s  _you_  Cas is looking at like that, so it must be you he’s here for,  _you_  who he’s come home to, and then there’s a moment, astounding in all its clarity, when you realize you love him, too.

You’re leaning unsteadily against the bathroom counter, you’re frozen in place, and you can’t breath because Cas is here and he’s looking at you like that.  

You stupid friggin’ angel, you whisper. Why’d you let go, huh?

And when he just looks at you oddly, you slam your hand down on the counter top and snarl, God _damnit_ , Cas, don’t you know you broke my heart?

I did it to save you, he says simply, as though it’s the most obvious thing in the world, and maybe there’s just enough left of your heart to break a little more, so you say, with a slight catch in your voice, Don’t know why you’re always so concerned about saving  _me_.

Because you are precious to me, Dean, Cas says quietly, and he just keeps on looking at you with all that quiet adoration, all that  _love_ , and you still can’t move, still can’t breath, and you think wildly  _Fucking hell, I think he_   _means it_.  

So you take a deep breath, you clear your throat and finally manage to say hoarsely, Well, you’re pretty damn special to me, too, Cas.

He draws a ragged breath and his shoulders sag with sudden relief, and you realize that while he might have found his way back home, he was never sure of his welcome.

And that’s what finally snaps you out of your frozen trance; you grab him by the shoulders and shake him, shove him against the bathroom door, saying fiercely, Don’t you  _ever_  do that again, you stupid angel, don’t you fucking  _dare_  leave me like that again, don’t you know how much I  _love_  you? -

And Cas makes a choking noise that sounds almost like a sob, closes his eyes and falls to his knees.

He kneels on the tiled floor, buries his face in his hands and you realize that this might be the first time he’s ever heard something as simple, as basic as  _I love you_  or anything like that before, and it makes you want to cry because fuck if that’s not the saddest thing you’ve ever known.

So you reach for him wildly, you pull him tight against your chest and sink to the floor right along with him, kneeling together on the sunken tiles.  You press his head against your shoulder, and he shudders against you with a quiet sob and you might be shaking or it might be Cas; it’s hard to tell right now.

You rest your hand on Cas’s head and kiss him roughly on his brow; you hold him in your arms, murmuring desperately, I love you, I  _love_  you, and it’s all right, everything’s all right for once, Cas is here and in your arms.

His fingers curl, tentative, lightly brushing the back of your neck, and one arm lifts hesitantly to grip your shoulder, and then you kiss him like your life depends on it because maybe it does.  And he kisses you back, and you’ve both come home, you’ve finally found your way back to each other, at last you’ve found out where you belong and that’s right fucking here, kneeling on a motel bathroom floor and holding on to Cas for dear life.  

And something eases inside your chest, a tight coil of pressure, an ache that you hadn’t even known was there because Cas is here and that’s all that matters anymore, loving Cas is all that matters right now.

Yeah, you’re finally home, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
